Red Nova
Backstory Quincy Johnathan Stewart was a young, 15 year old African American male. He lived in Metropolis with his older sister, Malia, and his uncle Damon. Because he was the son of both the Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Vixen, his parents were rarely around due to their duties as Justice Leaguers. When they did come, however, they would all almost always have wonderful memories together and be one big happy family. This all changed, however, when the evil known as Darkseid invaded Earth-capturing every human they could find to be beaten, whipped, and thrown into slave labor. The Stewart Family attempted to escape Darkseid's forces, but to no avail. Quincy and his sister Malia were then forced to watched as their parents were killed by hordes of Para-Demons as his uncle carried them both away. They struggled to get through the city as they attempted to stay low as best they could. Eventually they found a farmhouse quite far out of town and decided to hide there with the already-hiding-there kind of family, the Powers- a husband, wife, a son (Michael), and 2 daughters (Maya & Mariyah). Quincy, Malia, and Damon were at odds with the family at first, but they all eventually got along. Quincy spent alot of time with the family's daughter, Maya, and the pair eventually fell in love nearly a year later on Quincy's 16th birthday. They kept their relationship secret, however, due to Maya's father's strict nature (the only ones who were told about it were Maya's sister Mariyah, and Malia). The 5 teens all hung out and had great times like normal teenagers would, hanging out by the lake, racing cars, dancing, singing, and generally having fun. However, all of these good times came to an end when Darkseid's forces (led by Darkseid's son Kalibak) found them- taking Maya's parents and sister, Mariyah. Maya and Michael- enraged at Kalibak, Darkseid, and the Para-Demons- were forced to flee scene with Quincy, Malia, and Damon. They all fled inland, eventually reaching the city of Washington, DC (which had also been invaded) and amidst the rubble they found shelter for the night. The next day they realized that since the attack they'd been low on supplies. They all set out in search of a few stores for food and water, and the search led them to a nearby gas station. However, at the station they found a large patrol of Para-Demons who were searching for any surviving humans. The Para-Demons attacked and the group did the best they could to defend themselves. However, the struggle eventually led the station exploding, killing most of the Para-Demons and leaving everyone else unconscious under the rubble. When Quincy came to, he saw only 3 things- the remaining, Para-Demons, destruction, and Maya's broken necklace. Quincy then realized that his were now dead. In tears, the emotional trauma from everything that had happened finally took it's toll; his parents deaths, his home being destroyed, and now his friends and remaining family being killed. It was then that Quincy charged at the Para-Demons, but to no avail. He was simply beaten and thrown aside, for he was a mere human. The Para-Demons then closed in on him and prepared to take him away. However, in the final instant, a massive flash of red light boomed to the battlefield, knocking back all of the Para-Demons. It was in that very moment that Quincy heard the words: "Quincy Stewart of Earth, you have great rage and hate in your heart. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps." He then donned his new red ring and lashed out at the Para-Demons in a blind fury of rage; splitting skulls, cracking jaws, and beating the living crap out of every single demon in sight until they stopped moving- even going as far as ripping out a Para-Demons spine then charge it with his ring to use it as a sword. After the dust settled, all that was left standing was Quincy, filled with rage energy and now in an irrational, primal-like state. He then proceeded to fly to the Red Lantern home world of Ysmault under the influence of the red ring. Atrocitus, leader of the Red Lanterns, noticed something odd about this Red Lantern- he was a human; the second human Red Lantern ever. He then checked his ring to see what the human's identity was, and found out that this was Quincy Stewart-was the son of Green Lantern John Stewart. Atrocitus then bellowed an evil laugh and proceeded to perform a Blood Pool Ritual on Quincy which allowed him to to speak (as most Reds usually either couldn't or could only talk in choppy phrases) and be controlled by Atrocitus under the influence of the Red Ring. After 6 months of conquering bolstering their army and conquering Green Lantern-controlled worlds, Atrocitus, Bleez, and Quincy noticed something odd about the Red Lantern rings: they were having strange fluctuations in power. Atrocitus investigated the source of this power issue, and traced it back to Earth. The entire Red Lantern Corps. then flew to Earth in search of the cause and found that the source was Darkseid constructing a Red Lantern Battery in search of more power for conquering the rest of the universe and finding the Anti-Life Equation. The Reds waged a massive battle against Darkseid's forces in Washington, DC, attracting the attention of Black Omega. The council then sent out a team to investigate consisting of Green Lanterns Guy Gardner and Michael Powers, Red Rose (Maya Powers), and Icy Hot (Malia Stewart). They team arrived at the war zone only to be ambush by Red Lanterns. Eventually, however, after fighting their way through the battle they met Quincy. They were shocked to see him alive and even more shock to see him as a Red Lantern. After the massive amount of fighting and persuasion that followed, Magma and Rose managed to free Quincy rom the influence of the Red Ring and brought him back to the resistance base. The members of the council agreed that his body was badly damaged from prolonged exposure to Rage energy at such a young age and that the only way to save him was to give him some of Supergirl's kryptonian blood and DNA infused with blue hope energy. The procedure was successful and Quincy made a rapid recovery, learning that he now possessed superhuman strength, kryptonian endurance, superhuman durability and an accelerated healing factor (due to the hope energy). Quincy linked up with his family and friends and they all caught up, happy to see each other alive and well. Malia and Nadia explain to Quincy that their uncle Damon was abducted for slave labor just like Maya's parents and sister. Deathstroke then had an incident with Quincy the very next day and saw his potential. He then agreed to train Quincy as his new protege. Quincy trained in multiple forms of combat and stealth, learning how to assassinate guards, sneak into buildings undetected, use multiple forms of weapons both from and not from Earth (including, dual pistols, a broad sword, bow and arrow, and martial arts). Once his training was complete, he then donned the new guise of the Black Ghost. Deathstroke then began leading his newly formed group of deadly teenagers (consisting of Ravager, Newtech Knight, Red Rose aka Maya Powers, Michael Powers, Icy Hot, Black Ghost, and a shapeshifter known as the Grey Bandit) and they named their squad the The Reapers. After 4 months of fighting Darkseid's forces, The Reapers began to get cocky. They got bolder and more reckless with each black ops mission they took. Eventually, however, Granny Goodness got wind of their plans and setup a massive ambush for The Reapers. In the massive battle that followed, Deathstroke was nearly stabbed to death trying to cover Quincy and the other's escape. He was stabbed so many times, in fact, that even with his healing factor he would not have been able to survive as the spears were laced with a deadly Apokoliptian poison. In his last few breaths, he made Quincy the new Grim Reaper (the leader of he Reapers). As they all made their escape back to the resistance base, they mourned the loss of their fallen leader. Meanwhile, The Reds retreated back to the dark side of Earth's moon and constructed a base of their own in preparation for a second battle. After a few days, the second battle which everyone had anticipated arrived with a bang. When the Reds attacked, they were immediately supercharged by the rage mist that was leftover by the red battery's explosion. Darkseid sent out his forces to put an end to The Red Lanterns- once and for all. The resulting conflict attracted Black Omega's attention once again and they sent The Reapers (accompanied by the Green Lantern Guy Gardner to investigate). After much conflict with the Reds, Quincy succumbed to the power of the Red Mist and accidentally called forth his red ring. However, due to the yellow sun radiation strengthening his kryptonian DNA and his past experience with the red energy of rage, Quincy was now able to wield the power of the Red Lanterns, be in full control of his actions, form constructs and take off the ring whenever he wished to do so. The Reapers then fled the scene as even the Super-charged Red Lanterns couldn't withstand the might of Darkseid's entire army. More and more reds fell one by one as The Reapers retreated to their base. However, one of Darkseid's scouts placed a tracker on Quincy in all the chaos, which lead them directly to the Omega Base. Darkseid used his army of Cyber-demons and vanguard to invade the base and separate the resistance. After much struggle, only The Reapers and a couple of others (Telesthesia and Midnight Nos) were known to have escaped alive. Quincy then vowed to use his burning righteous rage to incinerate anyone who would dare harm his friends or family. The 10 teenagers then fled the base and searched the globe in hope of a way to defeat Darkseid, finding the Atlantean named Jahkwe' Ahm(Jah-kway-Ahm)(a.k.a. Ramon Bravado a.k.a. Black Ice). Quincy then lead the group of teens into the past when they found the remainder of the Watchtower having crash landed in Kenya, determined to warn the heroes of the past of the coming threat is Darkseid. Powers & Abilities '-Kryptonian Physiology': Quincy's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. With the yellow sun, however, he possesses superhuman levels of strength-stronger than that of a Thanagarian or Atlantean but weaker than a full-blooded kryptonian. As an metahuman (human/kryptonian hybrid), he possesses several amounts of Superboy's kryptonian blood infused with blue hope energy as prolonged exposure to red rage energy at a younger age has damaged his body. This keeps the blood and blue energy in his body, allows him to remain more calm than most reds, allows him to form constructs, and prevents his red ring from taking control of his mind. *'Solar Radiation Absorption': As a Kryptonian/human hybrid, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': The exact limits of Quincy strength are unknown. It is only certain that he is somewhat weaker than Supergirl or Superman, but far stronger than any mere human or robot. **'Longevity': Quincy can live longer than any normal human due to the blue and red energies in his body constantly regenerating healthy cells. **'Healing Factor': Quincy has been shown to have an accelerated "healing factor" enabling him to heal almost instantaneously from most wounds. He is often able to heal even faster than that due to his absorption of yellow sun radiation, his possession of red rage energy, and his possession of blue hope energy in his body. **[[dcdatabase:Category:Superhuman_Durability|'Superhuman durability:']]' '''His body is extremely resilient as it has been known to have been through beat downs, explosions, and multiple stab wounds. It is now able to withstand even more than before due to his new kryptonian DNA. -'Enhanced reflexes:' Training with Deathstroke has allowed him to hone his reflexes allowing him to dodge multiple forms of projectiles. *'Martial Arts: Before even being formally trained, Quincy possessed limited skill in hand-to-hand combat. After being trained rigorously by Deathstroke and Black Canary in martial arts, his skills impressed the likes of Batman and Nightwing when he engaged in combat with both adversaries. He had even been able to match his mentor's daughter, Ravager, for a time. [[dcdatabase:Firearms|-'''Firearms & Weaponry]]: 'Quincy is quite skilled with a battle axe, dual pistols, a broadsword, and a Bow and Arrow both due to his time as a Red Lantern and his training with Deathstroke. '-Leadership: '''Quincy has had some experience temporarily leading The Reapers and the remaining Black Omega team before traveling back in time, resulting in hm being the leader from that point on. Weaknesses -'''Dead or damaged Ring: Although Quincy does not need the ring to live, his body is still connected to it. This causes him to have bad dizzy spells and/or feel weak whenever he doesn't have enough rage to keep his ring charged. Weapons -Red Power Ring Equipment -N/A